Just A Matter Of Time
by Khaleesi Khupcakes
Summary: ..."Because Nothing was happening." Cynthia is jealous of Lucian's new girlfriend so she kills her.  not a oneshot. T for creepy Cynthia...Suspense-ish...almost horror-ish...It's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Matter of Time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Cynthia's creepiness. She is a crazed psychopath. Also, in this fic, Ramira never existed...Just pretend...  
**

** Elite 4 building. January 14th.  
**

**It all started with Aaron's long division.**

**"Why is math always hard?"**

**"Ask Lucian." that's like a script for Bertha, because she cares more about knitting than Aaron's future. Cynthia cared more about tormenting Lucian's girlfriends.**

**"I can't, _Gramma, _he's out with his new girlfriend." Finally, something Cynthia could be interested in. Lucian's last girlfriend was named Rayna, and let's just say she came to a bad end. **

**"Oh, he got over Rayna that quickly?" Flint butted in with,**

**"She got killed 2 years ago. This new girl, nice legs..."**

**"Flint, dear, you weren't raised to be a one-man UFO, so don't act like one, what kind of boy has his girlfriends stolen by his uncle?"**

**"What?"**

**"You are his mother's step-brother. That makes you his uncle." Bertha was interrupted by a slamming door and voices in the hallway. "Oh, that must be them now!" She hopped out of her chair and ran to the door, Cynthia followed. And standing in the foyer, was Lucian and a little girl with stupid-looking hair. It was pinkish-brown, and curled in the front. It looked awful, she had black eyeliner and pink eyeshadow and too much mascara, also red lipstick. Who wears that? 13-year olds, that's for sure. She wore too much puce and pink, she looked like a strawberry that fell in a bowl of pink icing and got sprayed with beige spray-paint. Cynthia couldn't even see her 'nice legs' because they had lace tights over them.**

**"Hi, I'm Joy Parker." What kind of a name is Joy Parker? She held out her hand so Cynthia shook it, her hands were too soft, it was like shaking hands with a baby. **

**"I'm Cynthia Johnson. I'm Lucian's love interest." Joy just looked at Cynthia like she was losing my mind. Lucian turned whiter than usual, which is saying something. He was still holding 'Joy Parker' tightly.**

**"You must be Flint." said Joy to Flint, (who had randomly emerged behind Cynthia, holding Aaron tightly.)**

**"Joy, I guess? You're hot. How old are you?"**

**"14."**

**"Oh, really? Lucian's 16. I guess you have a lot in common." Lucian smacked Flint in the Afro and Aaron popped up from under Cynthia's arm,**

**"Hi, I'm 12! I learned my lesson about dating older people, I'm going out with Harriet Black now. She's 11. Except, she says we're 'just friends' but I'm SO old enough to date, right?" Joy got a look on her face that Lucian took as 'your family scares me get them away!' So he shoved all of them out of the room, Cynthia hid in the coat closet, but Lucian threw Joy's snowy jacket on her, so she eventually left. Cynthia walked in on a make-out session between Joy and Lucian when she came back into the living room and they completely ignored her and kept eating each other's faces. Bertha and Aaron were watching from behind a curtain and Flint was behind the couch trying to touch Joy's right leg, which was around Lucian's waist by now. Cynthia knocked them back to reality by shouting,**

**"Getting to know each other better?" So Lucian said,**

**"Leave, Cynthia."**

**"No. I'm the Champion, By the way, Joy? Flint's trying to touch your leg." Flint crawled away before anyone could see him.**

**2 days later.**

**Joy had been staying with them because school had been closed because of the snow. She had been sleeping in Lucian's bed (with him) for the past 2 days. So Cynthia finally did it. Whenever Lucian gets a new girlfriend, Cynthia does something to either get them away or make them get themselves away. This time, she was going to cut.**

**So that night when Joy and Lucian had finally fallen asleep, Cynthia crept into their room with a knife, and, pressed the blade lightly against Joy's arm, then harder, until blood began top bead out and fall onto the bed, Joy flinched, but stayed asleep.**

**"It's only a matter of time," Cynthia whispered to herself, "Before I get close enough to her heart, then, Lucian will be all mine."

* * *

**

**The next morning, Joy screamed from her room, Cynthia grinned out of her own sadistic pleasure and looked in on the frantic couple who were fussing over Joy's wound,**

**"How did it happen?"**

**"I don't know, maybe I scratched myself really hard when I was sleeping, You think?"**

**"I don't know, just get it covered, GRANDMA?"**

**"Yes, dear?"**

**"Joy's bleeding." All Cynthia could do was stare as Joy kept losing blood and staining the floor, she put on an innocent facade and asked Lucian what happened, getting ignored...

* * *

**

**Cynthia kept this up until it was time to get to Joy's heart. She couldn't wait for Joy to drop, lifeless to the floor and for Lucian to keep sleeping, like nothing was happening.**

**...**

**Because nothing was happening...**

**Lucian was wrong not to pick her...**

**...**

**And he would soon see that...**

**...**

**In just a matter of time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Matter of Time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Cynthia's creepiness. She is a crazed psychopath. Also, in this fic, Ramira never existed...Just pretend...  
**

**Elite Four Building: January 21.**

**Tonight was the night. The night when Joy would die and Lucian would belong to Cynthia. Girls with Joy's sweet demeanor were always the hardest to kill, Cynthia had the knife, and Joy was asleep, Lucian's hands around her waist, hard to kill, but worth it. Cynthia touched Joy's chest lightly with the point of the knife and gradually pressed harder, until blood began to show next to the girl's white skin.**

**"This is it, Joy Parker." Cynthia growled, and finally killed her. Joy went completely limp in Lucian's hands, blood splattered everywhere, but the best place it dropped was Cynthia's hands. It made it look like she had disposed of the little ingrate with her bare hands. **

**"She had a matter of time. And that was it. So it was just a matter of time until she got what was coming." Cynthia hissed, and at that moment, Lucian's eyes shot open.**

**"You killed her."**

**"You never _really _loved her, right?"**

**"You're the one I never really loved."**

**"You can love me now."**

**"No."**

**"Lucian, I still have the knife, and you're being defiant."**

**"You'd be doing me a favor." **

**"Aren't we being negative..."**

**"Then kill yourself."**

**"Lucian, you're smart, what led you to believe I would commit suicide when I'm _so Joy_ful?"**

**"Don't try to-"**

**"Shut your mouth and take off your shirt."**

**"No."**

**"I have the knife, Lucian, don't make me kill you."**

**"I loved Joy."**

**"You haven't shed a tear."**

**"You're too much of a sick sociopath to cry over."**

**"Aw."**

**"I'm not a child."**

**"Oh, yeah, and I feel bad for Joy. She deserved it, that little-"**

**"I'll kill you." Lucian pulled a gun out of his pillowcase,**

**"You wouldn't. You're against violence."**

**"I was. Until I saw what you did." Lucian raised the gun.**

***SHOT***

**

* * *

**

**Cynthia was buried with Joy. And it was just a matter of time before something like that would happen again.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Just a matter of time.  
**


End file.
